


a mark for you and me and him

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kandreil - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Marking, POV Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: It's finally summer and Andrew, Kevin, and Neil start to unwind and enjoy each other
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	a mark for you and me and him

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by Kevin's unshaven jaw

Andrew started the pot of coffee and slumped back against the kitchen counter, scrolling through his phone idly while he waited for the coffee to brew. He was still tired – when wasn’t he tired – but he had woken up too warm, the bed too crowded, and he had retreated to the bathroom for a quick shower and then gone down to the quiet kitchen. It was the first day of summer break and he, Kevin, and Neil had the Columbia house to themselves. Aaron was going home with Katelyn for a few weeks and Nicky had caught a redeye for Germany the night before.

That was one reason why Andrew was tired; he had taken Nicky to the airport – with Neil and Kevin in tow – and then the three of them had stopped at Eden’s for a much-deserved celebration. Kevin and Neil had danced, their bodies moving together, faces split with ecstatic smiles or pressed together for kisses so hot that Andrew could feel the heat of them on the other side of the club, perched at the railing with a glass in hand. They had circled back to him throughout the night, either together or separately. There were kisses aplenty and clandestine touches and many, many drinks. Sugar coated Andrew’s teeth from the honey whiskey sweet tea that Roland had made for him but Neil’s lips tasted like lime and salt from the shots he and Kevin had snagged at the bar.

Tequila made Neil a different creature and Andrew was always careful not to push, not to go beyond Neil’s boundaries just because the lightweight striker was feeling wild. It took Kevin more alcohol than was healthy to get anywhere close to Neil’s happy, sloppy, uninhibited state, but he certainly tried. Kevin liked to touch and Neil liked to be touched by Kevin – or Andrew – so that worked out. Andrew kept an eye on them, occasionally getting pulled into kisses, and let them unwind from an intense school year and season.

Once they had returned to the house, and after Andrew had foisted waters on them, they had gone up to bed. Neil assured both Andrew and Kevin that he was fine, just fine, and Kevin had laughed and tackled Neil to the mattress and the two of them had rolled around – Neil giggling helplessly when Kevin pinned him and tickled his sides. Andrew changed out of his club clothes and paused when he realized he had an audience. Kevin was watching, his dark gaze searing Andrew’s bare skin, and Neil was giving at him with _that look_ that Andrew had tried, many times, to forbid. After that it was negotiation and consent and the sort of sex that wasn’t really possible in the close quarters of the dorm suite.

It had been good, really good. Andrew had fallen asleep tucked against Kevin’s back in their usual sleeping arrangement – Neil facing the door, Kevin behind him, and Andrew behind Kevin. Andrew knew that Neil couldn’t shake his need to keep exits in his sightline, just like Andrew needed his back to a wall and the people he cared for right where he could see them. Kevin had his own brand of needs fostered in a different but no less hostile environment; he needed the contact, to hold and be held. Again, it worked out nicely since Neil liked having Kevin’s solid body to lean on and his arm draped over his waist, and Andrew preferred to be the big spoon. All in all it was a satisfying start to their summer.

Now it was hours after he’d gotten up. The coffee pot was empty and Andrew was still thinking about last night – and the promise of more nights to come – when Kevin made his way downstairs. He poked his head in the kitchen and then wandered into the living room where Andrew was curled up on the couch, a Russian textbook propped on his lap. Kevin tumbled down next to him with a low groan, his head resting on Andrew’s hip, his long legs stretching across the couch and hanging over the other end. His eyes were closed and he had a dark five o’clock shadow going on. His bedhead was truly a sight. Andrew moved his book aside and allowed Kevin to scoot back and lay his head in Andrew’s lap. Andrew played his fingers through Kevin’s tangled hair and felt his face warming as he remembered how he had pulled at it the night before when Kevin’s head had been in his lap for entirely different reasons.

Kevin might have also been remembering that, too, because he smiled and murmured, “That feels good, Andrew.”

Andrew didn’t bother answering. He carefully pulled his fingers through Kevin’s hair, gently untangling knots and snarls.

Kevin tugged at Andrew’s shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. Andrew hovered over Kevin’s face for a moment, smelling the minty scent of toothpaste, before pressing his lips to Kevin’s. He allowed Kevin to reach for him and place a large hand on the back of his head. Andrew cupped the side of Kevin’s face in his palm and stroked his thumb over Kevin’s stubble-rough jaw.

When they drew apart Kevin sighed happily, his eyes opening, though it was still more of a squint.

“I missed you when I woke up,” he said, voice raspy.

Andrew continued to touch his jaw, enjoying the coarse texture of his facial hair. It was soothing and stimulating at the same time. Kevin also seemed to like the touch, tilting his head back so that Andrew could trace his fingers under his jaw and down his throat, over his Adam’s apple and to the place where his pulse thrummed steady and sure as a ticking clock. Andrew lowered his head and kissed the spot, sucking lightly and then harder when Kevin made a needy, whining sound. He left behind a red mark, a bold sign, and not to be mistaken for anything but what it was.

Kevin’s pulse was no longer quite as steady. He took Andrew’s hand and Andrew let him. He let Kevin put his hot mouth on his skin, near the crook of his elbow, and watched as Kevin sucked an equally lurid mark onto his pale skin, right above where his armbands would end. Kevin’s scruff rubbed against Andrew’s skin and his eyes were dark and liquid as he looked up at Andrew, their gazes locked.

When Kevin was finished, Andrew dragged him into a kiss and then dragged him off the couch and up the stairs. They found Neil emerging from the bathroom, steam rolling out behind him, his auburn hair hanging dark and wet over his forehead. He didn’t mind being carried back to bed by Kevin or having his shirt pushed up over his chest. He laughed at the brush of Kevin’s rough jaw over his belly and then he squirmed and breathed out their names as Kevin and Andrew left marks over his razor-sharp hipbones.

After, Neil insisted on leaving marks on Andrew and Kevin – Kevin got a matching mark on the other side of his neck and Andrew got one on his other arm. And then he asked for his own marks that other people could see and, after some consideration, Kevin and Andrew happily gave him several each, on his thighs in case he wore his ridiculous running shorts, on his collarbones for when the neck of his shirt slipped down, and – for good measure – at the nape of his neck.

The marks, Andrew learned, were not only obvious but also very distracting. Throughout the day he would find himself pulling Neil or Kevin to him and kissing those places. Neil would always smile and say stupid things while looking at Andrew with heart eyes and Kevin would get flustered and not be able to keep his hands to himself. Not much was accomplished that first day but none of them were worried about that. They had all summer.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
